Family Ties Baby D Series
by Mamma D
Summary: Sequel to THE FINAL MONTHS Bosco now has a family. Now it's time to find out how far he'll go and how much he'll do for them.
1. 55

**55**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction © **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction © character.)

"Maia, hey! It's been a while!" Lieutenant Swarsky of the 55th Precinct greeted Maia Boscorelli and her baby daughter Lilly as they walked in. "Look how much she's grown!" He came out from behind the counter to place a welcoming hand on her shoulder.

"Well we do visit Lieu, it's just you're always so busy, you're rarely ever here! How have you been?"

"Well you know, it's pretty much the same. Still wrangling in the bad guys." He knelt down to face Lilly in the stroller. "And look how much you've grown! You're a little lady now." He tickled Lilly, who squirmed in her seat. "How old is she now?"

"Twenty months."

"Twenty months! Almost two years old, wow. She's really growing up," he patted the dark brown curls of her head as she smiled up at him, babbling unintelligibly.

"She said 'daddy' for the first time today so I thought we'd take the chance that he might be in so she could show him." Maia smiled proudly.

"Oh, Bosco's going to love that!" He tickled Lilly once more before standing back up to talk to Maia face to face. "He's actually en route right now if you wanted to wait for him in the briefing room."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Is there somewhere I can leave the stroller?"

"Sure, Gusler!" He motioned towards a uniformed officer who was on his way up the stairs.

"Yeah Lieu," he immediately came back down the stairs.

"Help Mrs. Boscorelli with this stroller will you? Help her bring it in to roll call." The officer looked at her then back at Lilly in the stroller. Maia quickly unbuckled Lilly and picked her up out of the stroller.

"Sure thing Lieu," he reluctantly picked it up and began carrying it up the short flight of stairs to the room.

"Thanks Lieu," she smiled before heading up the stairs after the officer.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" The officer questioned as he put the stroller down and pushed it into the room, resting it beside the computer desk.

"Yes?"

"As in officer Maurice Boscorelli?"

"That would be my husband," Maia sat down tiredly in the desk chair and put Lilly down on the ground. Immediately she began to walk across the room.

"Wow, I never thought he would get married," Gusler let out under his breath.

"Two years later," Maia laughed, "and people still can't believe it. Thank you very much for your help with the stroller, I appreciate it."

"Not at all Mrs. Boscorelli." He tipped his hat as he was about to leave.

"Did I hear Mrs. Boscorelli?" John Sullivan walked into the room followed by his partner Ty Davis, long time friends and heroes of the Boscorelli family.

"Sully! Ty! Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Maia got up to hug Sully while Ty chased after Lilly who was now trying to pull at one of the flags by the door.

"We kind of work here." Ty shot back quickly before reaching Lilly. "Hey girlie!" He picked her up and held her in his arms, planting kisses all over her chubby little face. "She's really grown!" Ty lifted her over his head and she burst out giggling.

"Almost faster than I can keep up with," Maia smiled over at them "or afford," she added under her breath before looking back at Sully who gave her an apprehensive look.

"She's beautiful. You know, mixed kids turn out to be the best looking." Ty chuckled.

"You'd be an expert on that wouldn't you." Maia smiled watching them play.

"Are you okay?" Sully lowered his voice. "No offense Maia, but you look exhausted." He put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've just been working a lot lately, and with Lilly walking now, every thing's a race with her. She just can't wait to get from one place to another," she watched as Ty tortured her with tickles and kisses on her stomach.

"You know she misses you Ty. She likes the way you play with her."

"Yeah?" He smiled, holding Lilly above his head again. "You miss me huh?" He brought he back down to his chest and she bubbles with laughter, her curls falling into her face as she gripped onto Ty's arms.

"Bosco's too carefully with her. He always thinks she's going to break anytime someone tries to pick her up or touch her," Maia shook her head watching them play.

"Well considering what you all went through, I can understand why he would be like that," Sully shrugged his shoulders.

"Sully, it's been almost two years. I mean, don't get me wrong, I haven't forgotten what happened to me, to us, but Lilly's a child, she needs to live and learn and have fun," Maia sat down on the corner of the desk watching Ty and Lilly.

"Well I guess I can understand that." Sully nodded his head, smiling over at his partner who was now holding Lilly upside down. "How has work been going? I heard you just got that government grant you were pressing for, congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks. We were working on that for a long time and those people need it. We just opened out first youth home over on 106th for the people who don't have homes you know? They live there till they find jobs and can live on their own."

"That sounds fantastic Maia, good work."

"Yeah, thanks. Our first one. A house full of clean, sober people who hopefully you'll never have to meet," she smiled patting him on the arm. "Okay Ty, I think that's enough. I don't want her to throw up all over your blues." Ty made a face before turning Lilly back right side up.

"_55 Charlie,_" a call came in over Sully's radio.

"That's you," Faith walked in the room followed by Bosco. "Hey sweetie!" She took Lilly from Ty who tickled her stomach one more time.

"I'll catch you guys later." Maia waved the off. "Bye Sully. Thanks Ty!"

"Bring her by more often!" Ty called back as Sully pushed him out the door.

* * *

**Hey! Another Third Watch Fic!**

**Yeah so I just got the first and second seasons of Third Watch and I just HAD to write another fanfiction. I had forgotten how much I LOVED this show!**

**Family Ties is the sequel to The Final Months my other Third Watch Fic.**

**As usual, I make up the story as I go along so please be patient. I'm also trying to finish up the other Black Donnellys fic, Black Sunday.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review!**

**-Mamma D-  
**

* * *


	2. My Girl

**My Girl**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction © **(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original Baby D Series Fan Fiction © character.)

"Hey baby," Bosco kissed Maia before taking another bite of the apple he was eating. Holding it up to her she took a bite and he snuck another kiss again before turning to Faith and Lilly.

"She has so much hair Maia! How do you control it?" Faith wrapped one of Lilly's curls around her finger.

"Patience, lost of patience. She doesn't like me brushing her hair. She'd rather just let it get all matted and messy."

"She won't let me near it," Bosco leaned down and kissed Lilly on the nose. Before he could bring his head back up, she grabbed onto his ears and giggled. "You won't let daddy brush your hair, will you silly girl?" He pried her fingers from his ears. "Silly girl," he kissed her nose again.

"So what's up, everything okay?" Bosco bit off a large piece of his apple and gave it to Lilly who just played with it in her mouth.

It always warmed her whenever he did something 'fatherly'. "Lilly had a big day today," Maia smiled at them proudly.

"Oh yeah?" He turned back to Lilly in Faith's arms. "What did my girl do today?" He bombarded her with kisses.

"Careful Boz, or you'll get drool on my jacket," Faith laughed.

"Lilly spoke today."

"Yeah?" Bosco look up excitedly. "What'd she say?"

"Well we were in the bedroom and your leather jacket was in there and she was playing around in it, and she said 'daddy.'" Bosco's face lit up as he looked back at Lilly, taking her from Faith.

"Daddy? You said daddy?" He kissed her chubby fingers.

"Now I don't know if she's smart enough to make the association between you and your jacket," Maia got up from the table.

"Of course she is, she's a Boscorelli. She's a smart girl," he beamed at his daughter as she continued to suck on the piece of apple he had given her.

"I thought she might want to see you 'cause she was saying 'daddy' all afternoon."

"That's my girl! That's my beautiful girl!"

"Congratulations Boz." Faith patted her partner on the back. "Has she said 'mommy' yet?"

"She says 'momma,' but rarely. She was going off the chain with say 'daddy' today though. I almost thought she wouldn't stop unless we came here," Maia laughed.

"Say 'daddy,'" Bosco tried to convince Lilly who was far too occupied with the large piece of apple in her hand.

"Maybe she would have if you hadn't given her something to play with. She's way to distracted now.

"Maybe tomorrow when daddy is home from work she get to show off for him," Maia cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "You are still off tomorrow right? Saturday?"

"Tomorrow? Yeah I should still be good tomorrow," he nodded, adjusting Lilly on his side.

"Good. I have to go in tomorrow and finalize this grant stuff for the new shelter. I'm not going to be home for most of the day."

"Yeah, no problem. I was planning on spending the day with my favourite girl anyway," he kissed her cheek.

"No matter how long it's been, it still kinda weirds me out to see Bosco as a father."

"Hey, I'm a damn good dad, I'll have you know."

"I never said you weren't!" Faith put her hands up in defense.

"We'll, I think it's time Lilly and I went home. It's getting late and I need to start dinner and she needs to go to bed." As soon as Maia took Lilly from Bosco she began to cry.

"It's okay baby, daddy's going to be home soon, okay?" Maia adjusted her on her side and she threw the apple on the floor.

"Definitely something I don't miss," Faith picked up the apple and tossed it in the garbage, exchanging smiles with Maia.

"You and Fred are done huh?"

"Hopefully," Faith smiled.

"Well we better be going, you need to finish up your shift. Help me downstairs with the stroller?" She cocked her head towards the stroller and Bosco pushed it to the door, throwing the apple core in he trash bin next to it.


	3. Markus

**Markus**

**Baby D Series Fan Fiction(c)**(Does not own any of NBC's Third Watch characters nor do I have anything to do with the show.) (Maia Danforth is an original **Baby D Series Fan Fiction** **(c)** character.)

"Hey Maia," he lowered his voice. "We ran into your buddy Markus today over on 103rd. He was buying

d-r-u-g-s again," Bosco lifted the stroller as he made his way down the short flight of steps.

"Really?" Maia let out a tired breath. "You know he really is a good guy, he's trying. I think he's got it bad at home you know. His dad never gives him a break and the mother of his kid won't let him near it."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Bosco lifted Lilly from Maia's arms and kissed her nose again before putting her down crying, into the stroller. "Shhh, honey, it's okay."

"I think his father's abusive towards him Bosco, but he'll never admit it and even if, he'd never do anything about it. I think it's that teenage pride of his."

"We could go in after the father," Faith offered. "All we need is suspicion to investigate really."

"Could you really do that?"

"Yeah, if there's suspicion of domestic abuse in the house we could bring a social worker over to see what's what," Bosco shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea. Maybe you can convince him to register at the house, babe, maybe keep him away from his father and off the streets."

"You know before, I never really understood how a parent could hurt their own kid, but I accepted that were people mean enough out there to do it. Now after having Lilly, I know that it takes a truly sick person to hurt their own kid, no matter what they've done," he planted a kiss on both Maia and Lilly.

"Hey Bosco," the desk Sergeant called for him.

"One sec," he excused himself and left for the desk.

The Sergeant held out a file folder to him. "Don't forget about your court appearance tomorrow morning. The Everett case. Don't miss it again!"

"Shit," he whispered, taking the file and turning back to Faith and Maia who were chatting. Maia was putting the soother in Lilly's mouth.

"What is it?" By the look on his face, Maia could tell he was in trouble. She just didn't know with whom.

"Baby," he started.

"Mo," Maia's face straightened.

"Baby," Bosco shook his head.

"Mo, you promised me. You promised her!" Maia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know, but I have a court appearance that I have to go to tomorrow at ten in the morning. I've already missed one this month, I can't miss this. I'm sorry," he took her hand into his.

"Court on a Saturday? Really? Where are we going to find a sitter Mo? I can't miss this grant meeting, it's way too important."

"Emily could do it." Faith spoke up.

"What? Emily? She wouldn't want to babysit on a Saturday, would she?" Maia shook her head.

"I'm sure she would mind if you threw her a few bucks." she shrugged.

"I'll totally make it worth her while Faith," Bosco begged.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'd be okay. I'll call her from he car."

"Faith you're a godsend," Maia hugged her before turning back to Bosco. "Babe, are you coming home right after work?"

"Yeah, I'll be home."

"I'm making lasagna tonight."

"Awww, I love you!" He kissed her again. "And I love your lasagna. Here I'll walk you to the cab," Bosco took her arm as they walked out of the precinct and onto the street.

"When do you want Emily to come by your place?"

"Maybe around nine? Nine thirty? Is that too early?" Maia shook her head.

"Well she'll be there anytime I tell her to be there," Faith chuckled. Bosco put up his hand and whistled for a cab.

"You really are a life saver Faith, I'll make sure Mo pays her well. He owes us both."

"Hey! Hey!" Bosco yelled as a cab drove by them. "What, these jag offs can't see me waving here?" Bosco tried to wave another one down. "Hey!"

"Calm down Mo, or you'll gave yourself a hernia." Maia chuckled.

"Boy, am I glad he married you." Faith laughed just as a cab slowed down and stopped at the curb.

"Finally!" Bosco unbuckled Lilly who was now sleeping. Picking her up carefully he held her close to his chest while Faith helped Maia fold up the stroller and put it in the trunk.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then?" Bosco handed Lilly back to Maia.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered coyly in his ear before kissing him.

"Ohhh.. I love you baby," he kissed her again before putting them in them in the cab.

"Bye Faith, thanks again. Bye Mo." Bosco hit the door sending them on their way.

"You're really something Boz," Faith smiled walking towards the RMPs.

"What? What do you mean?" He put his hands on his belt.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to say it, but married life looks good on you."

"And that's just where I'd like to keep her. All day and all night, but work keeps getting in the way!" He joked opening the driver's side door.

"Aw Boz, why must you make _everything_ dirty?" Faith climbed in the passenger's side and closed the door.

"What, I love to love my drop dead wife. What's wrong with that?" He laughed as they drove off to finish their shift.


	4. Damn

**Damn**

Taking the keys from his pocket, Bosco opened the door to his apartment. "Maia?" He called quietly closing the door behind him and throwing the keys on the kitchen table along with his wallet from his back pocket. Making his way thought the dark apartment, he saw Maia curled up under a sheet on the couch with the television still on and the remote in her hand.

"Damn," he smiled, a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to 'play.' He had been looking forward to it she left the precinct.

Leaving her there he made his way into the nursery to check on Lilly. When he looked over into the crib, she was fast asleep on her back with her arms up almost over her head. Bosco smiled inwardly, feeling a wave of pride and love for his daughter. He kissed the tips of his fingers and rubbed her forehead before making his way back out to the living room.

Turning off the television, he took the remote from Maia's hand and rested it on the side table. "Maia," he shook her a little. "Baby, wake up," he knelt down and kissed her forehead trying to rouse her. "Baby," he shook her again and her eyes slowly flickered open. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she squinted, "what time is it?" She rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

Bosco looked over at the clock hanging over the kitchen doorway. "Eleven forty-five."

"Really?" She sat up slowly pulling the sheet up around her. "That's like a record for you or something," she yawned groggily.

"Yeah, well you made it seem as if I should _rush_ home," he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, damn, I totally fell asleep, I'm sorry Mo," she yawned, her eyes closing again. "Lilly was upset for hours when she woke up and you weren't there. She's been calling for you all night. She actually just went to sleep not to long ago."

"She's been calling for me huh?" He took her arm, "Here, " he helped her up and into the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's like the only thing she knows how to say and she knows it gets her attention."

"Damn if she says it while I'm around."

"She will, tomorrow when you get home from court. You're coming home right?" She raised her arms as he helped her undress. His chest clenched every time he saw the scars on her arms, stomach and sides from when she had been kidnapped two years ago. They were a constant reminder of how he had failed her and also of how much she loved him and stayed with him.

"Yeah, I'll come and take Emily home," he helped her into her pyjamas and into the bed. Taking off his own clothes he climbed in next to her, holding her close to him.

"You're not going to take a shower?" She asked already half asleep.

"I took one at the house," he played with her fingers entwined with his, planting a kiss in the nape of her neck.

"Okay, so you and Faith are going to go by Markus' place with a social worker tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, we work next on Sunday. Don't worry about it babe, go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," he kissed her again.

"Well just go easy lon him okay, he gets really upset when it comes to his family. I think he's a little unstable you know?"

"Unstable?"

"He's just really confused, he needs help which is why I want him in our home, he can get councelling there."

"Maia, I know you don't like it when I say it, but if these guys are dangerous..."

"Good night Maurice," she squeezed his hand in hers. "Love you."

He opened his mouth to argue but stopped knowing that it was no use. Instead he stayed and lay with her until she fell asleep before cleaning himself up and re-joining her in the bed, falling asleep shortly after.


	5. Vultures

**Vultures**

Please READ & REVIEW! 

Much Appreicated!

"I thought we were going to do this tomorrow?" Faith sat behind the wheel of the RMP scanning the streets.

"Whatever, we had some time today. The jagoff didn't even show up to court! Waste of my Goddamned time." Bosco sat, arms crossed and slouched in the seat.

"Oh, 'cause I was just thinking it's not like you to take the initiative and get thins done early you know?"

"That's not true! I take the initiative!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me one time _you_ filed the fives or processed the paperwork without me having to ask you to or hit you over the head with them?" Faith laughed.

"I, I..." His words caught, "You can't expect me to remember that on the spot come on!"

"Whatever Boz, you can't remember because there _hasn't _been a time. You crack me up sometimes." She continued to laugh at him.

"Whatever." He waved her off.

"I guess there's a first for anything with you huh?"

"Shut up," he pouted looking out the passenger's side window.

"So... Maia really thinks this kids father is beating him up?" Faith drove the RPM with Bosco in the passenger's seat.

"She says so. I mean she must see it since he's in and out of the community centre she helps to run."

"What, she does the Cillian house and the community centre? Where does she find time with the Lilly at home?"

"It's not an every day thing you know? She does most of her work from home but a couple days a week, when she can, she goes into the Cillian House or puts in time at the community centre. She's really become close to some of those little delinquents." Bosco shook his head looking out the window.

"Boz!"

"What? No matter how you slice it Faith, they're delinquents! They're the ones we're picking up off the street every other day for selling drugs or turning tricks or whatever."

"Bosco not all of them are like that and you know it."

"I didn't say all did I? I said some." Bosco childishly crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"You're ridiculous. I don't know how Maia does it, I can barely stand you for a full shift sometimes." Faith laughed shaking her head. "So where are we meeting this social worker? What's the house number?"

Bosco opened up his notepad. "It should be just over here on 96th. Number 4113. There's there he is." Bosco pointed out the man with the briefcase and business suit standing by his car just down the road from the house.

Pulling up to him, Faith turned off the car and they both got out. "Hey, you Hodgman?" Bosco walked up to him, hand outstretched.

"Matthew Hodgman. You must be officers Boscorelli and Yokas," he shook his hand and then Faith's.

"We hope you haven't been waiting long," Faith and Bosco walked alongside either side of him.

"No, no, not at all. I actually just arrived about five minutes ago. "Have you ever had contact with this family before?"

"No. My wife Maia works for the Cillian House over on 106th and said she suspected that Markus was the victim of domestic abuse."

"Maia Boscorelli, I didn't even put two and two together. You're her husband, Martin was it?" Faith stifled a laugh.

"Maurice, Maurice Boscorelli," he shot Faith a look.

"Right sorry. Maurice Boscorelli. Yes I've worked with Maia before. She's doing a lot of good things over at the Cillian house. More than many have done in the past few years.

"I'm sure she is," Bosco smiled proudly as they made their way up the steps of the townhouse.

Faith knocked on the door. "Hello? Mr. Daily? It's the police. Open the door please."

"She's helping us land a grant of over 1.2 million dollars, the biggest we've ever had. We're very lucky to have her."

"Police! Open up!" Faith knocked on the door again

"So am I," he joked.

Faith took out her nightstick and banged on the door. "Police! Open the door!"

"Damn!" Bosco searched his jacket pockets.

"Sorry?"

"Open the door!" Faith banged on the door again. "What's with this guy, we know he's home?"

"No, sorry. I just realized I left my phone in the car."

Just as she was about to stop knocking a shot blast through the door hitting the social worker dead in the chest and sending him flying back and down the stairs.

"What the hell?!" Faith and Bosco both ducked down as shots flew through the air in all directions.

"55 David! 10-13! Shots fired at 4113 96th! Requesting backup!" Faith yelled into her radio over the blaring rounds being fired through the house. Bosco fired a few rounds back through the hole in the door where the first ones came from.

"Bosco he's still alive! We have to get him out of here!" Faith picked up the man's arms ad Bosco took his legs and they practically dragged him down the stairs and behind the RMP. Just as they made it behind the car five rounds pierced the side of the car, shattering the passenger's side window.

"55 David! We need a bus at this location now! Where's our backup!" Faith sent four more shots back at the house.

"Faith, are you all right?! You good?!" Bosco looked over at her on the other side of the car.

"Yeah I'm fine. We need to get this guy to the hospital now Bosco!" She looked down at the man, who was bleeding heavily from his stomach. He reached up to her mumbling something she couldn't understand. "It's okay Hodgman, there's an ambulance on its way." She rook off her jacket and covered his wound, applying pressure.

A few minutes later three other RMPs were on the scene firing back at the house. The bus came, loaded Hodgman into the back and was on its way in less than three minutes.

Then out of nowhere a grenade was thrown out at the cars.

"Everybody down!" Bosco yelled running away from the car as it exploded, practically tearing apart the car.

"Faith!" Bosco yelled getting up off the ground and looking around for his partner.

"I'm all right! I'm okay." She got up picking up her gun off the ground. Looking to her left, two cops lay dead on the ground. "Oh my God."

"Faith, the side! They're coming out the side of the house!" Bosco took off after the suspect without another word.

"Bosco wait!" Faith called after him but he was already around the corner and out of sight.

"Come back here jagoff!" Bosco sped through the alleyway. He chased after the man who had come out of the house and was running with the gun in his hand. "Hey!" Bosco hopped a fence after him, as he turned a corner. "You son of a bitch!" Just as he was about to turn the corner, a shot fired and a shooting pain ripped through Bosco's chest, knocking him onto the ground. Another shot rang out and the suspect went down, revealing Faith standing ten feet away wit her gun pointed.

"Bosco! Bosco!" Faith ran up to him, first checking to make sure the perp was down. "Bosco! Oh my God Bosco!" She knelt down over him.

"Am I hit?! Oh God, Faith, am I hit?! Faith! Faith am I hit?!" He frantically ripped at his jacket. Turning the safety off and putting down her gun, she tore open his jacket and ripped open his shirt, taking off his vest. Looking him over she couldn't see any blood, but a huge bruise on his left side.

"Boz, you're okay. You're okay." She tried to calm him down. His face was contorted with pain as he put his head back down, relaxing a little.

"God, that son of a bitch shot me Faith," he took a deep breath, furrowing his eyebrows.

"55 David, we need a bus at…"

"No, no Faith, I'm not hit, I'm fine. I'll walk back," he waved her off and painfully sat up.

"You sure?" She picked up her gun from beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good," she helped him up.

"55 David, 10-80, we don't need that bus after all." Faith watched as Bosco walked over to the suspect on the ground.

"Teach you to run from me," he shot a look at him and continued walking back towards the RMP.

"Come on, we've got to get you to Mercy, procedure," Faith put a hand on his back. As they made their way back to the car, camera crews had already arrived.

"Goddamn vultures. It's like they can smell it coming," Bosco turned his nose up at them and hopped in the back of another RMP with Faith and drove off to the hospital.


	6. Please

**PLEASE**

Please READ & REVIEW!

It's Much Appreciated!

"Emily, what are you still doing here?" Maia walked in to see Faith's daughter sitting at the kitchen table digging through a bag of nachos. "Did Maurice not come home yet?" She put her keys on the table and her bags underneath.

"Not yet," Emily shrugged.

"Did he even call you?" Maia took her own phone out of her pocket and began to dial his number.

"He's not answering. Em, I'm so sorry that you were left here. He told me he was coming home right after he went to court today.

"Why is he going to court? Anything serious?"

"No, nothing really. He just has to backup a ticket someone claims is bogus. I can't believe he just left you here like this, without even a phone call!"

"It's okay Mrs. Boscorelli, really," Emily waved it off.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Mrs. Boscorelli? Call me Maia already."

"Sorry, Maia," she smiled, eating another nacho.

"Is that all you've had to eat? Nachos?" Maia called from the nursery where she checked on Lilly who was sound asleep in the crib.

"Well I wasn't sure if I should touch anything so, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh my God no! I'm going to make you something to eat." Maia put a hand on her shoulder as she left the room for the kitchen.

"Really it's fine, but I better be going. I do have some homework t do this weekend."

"No, of course. I know you probably have an actual life you want to get back to. Honey, if I was you I wouldn't want to be here on a Saturday either," she went for her wallet. "I'm sorry, I can't give you a lift home. I thought Mo was going to be here to drive you."

"It's okay, I'll just take the bus home," Emily gathered her things together.

"Like hell you will. Here." Maia pulled out three twenty-dollar bills from her purse. "Here's the money for watching Lilly and some money for a cab okay? You call me when you get home." Maia handed Emily the money at the door.

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Bosco... Maia." Emily corrected herself.

"No, thank you Emily. Now you remember to call or text me okay!" She called after Emily down the hall, watching her leave.

"Sure thing! Bye!" She waved before disappearing in the elevator.

Maia closed the door and made her way back to the kitchen to prepare dinner for when Bosco came home. Just as she was about to put the pasta in the boiling water, Lilly began to wail from the next room.

Sighing deeply, she dropped the pasta into the water, turned it down and rushed to the nursery. "Hey gorgeous, what's up?" She picked Lilly up from the crib, holding the baby to her body and rocking gently back and forth. "Shhh, honey it's okay, daddy will be home soon. I promise," she continued to rock, walking back and forth in the small room. "Daddy will be home soon."

Just as she said it, there was a knock at the door. "See, maybe that's daddy there!" She smiled walking through the kitchen, and to the front door. "Is it daddy?" She adjusted Lilly on her side and used her free hand to open the door.

Standing in the hallway, looking as anxious as ever was Markus, the teenage father from the Cillian House.

"Mrs. Boscorelli?" He stopped pacing and looked up.

"Markus? What, what are you doing here?" She looked down the hallway to make sure Emily was gone and to see if anyone else was there with him. "How did you get this address?" She held Lilly's head to her chest.

"Mrs. Boscorelli they won't let me see him, they won't let me see my kid." His eyes were bloodshot and his hands shook as he spoke.

"Markus, you need to go now okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow at the centre if you want, but not here, not right now okay? I'm sorry hun." Just as she was about to shut the door, he slammed it with his fist keeping it open.

"Maia!" He startled her, making the baby start to whine again.

"Markus, you need to go, I need to close the door okay?"

"They won't let me near him. I'm the father you know? I have rights don't I? I need him. I need to see him. No one else will help me!" He began to tap on the door.

"Markus, I promise, if you want to talk about this tomorrow at the community centre or maybe at the Cillian House where I can make some phone calls or talk to some of the social workers for you I'll do it, but I can't help you right now. I have to go." Maia closed started to close the door slowly.

"Maia please! He's all I've got! Please!" Markus banged on the door as it shut in his face. "You're the only one that can help me! You just don't want to!" Maia locked bock bolts on the door as he continued to pound on it. "You won't help me!" Smelling something burning, she turned back to the stove behind her seeing the pasta boiling over. Lilly cried in her arms, while she tried to multitask, taking the pot off the heat and soothing Lilly as much as possible.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." She bounced the baby in her arms. After a short while the banging stopped. Maia stood in the middle of the kitchen with her eye on the door, waiting to see if he would knock again. When he didn't, she went to the nursery to put the baby down.

"Mo where are you?!" She stood over the bed, trying her hardest to settle Lilly down. After a few minutes of whispering to her, she was fast asleep.

"This kid has the weirdest sleeping patterns!" Maia wiped her brow exhausted and worried.

"Shit," she remembered the pasta. When she reached the kitchen and tested it, it was still a bit hard. "Mo! Where the hell are you?!" She angrily slammed the pot back on the burner and turned it up. Reaching for her phone she dialed his number only to get his answering machine. "Damn it!" she slammed the phone shut and threw it back in her purse. "I swear when you get home..." she grumbled before heading for the living room and turning the television on.


	7. Shot

**Shot**

Please Read & Review! It's much appreicated!

Quietly Bosco opened the door to the apartment, putting his keys and jacket down on the kitchen table. Making his way into the nursery he looked over Lilly sleeping in the crib before making his way into the living room where he heard the television.

"Hey baby," Bosco smiled, happy to see her sitting there in the darkness. Maia's head whipped around so fast he thought she might break her neck. She sat on the couch holding on tightly to his leather jacket.

"Oh thank God!" She jumped up and threw herself at him, holding him tightly.

"Ahh! Careful, careful!" He pushed her away.

"Don't you ever do that again! Or I swear to God I'm leaving you! Don't think I won't, 'cause I will Maurice!" Her look of relief suddenly changed to a look of hard anger.

"Wha, what? What the hell did I do? Woah, Maia what are you talking about?" his heart jumped inside his chest.

"The news you asshole! I've been calling your phone and the precinct and Faith every ten minutes to see if you were okay! They said two officers died today in a shootout and you don't even think to call us?" She yelled breathing heavily.

"Maia, I'm sorry! I, I don't know. I just..." He looked over at the television to see they were still talking about the incident.

"You just what Mo? Because I was just sitting here hoping you weren't dead and you walk in like it was a regular day at work for you?" Maia stood across from him, her lip quivering as if she was going to cry.

"Maia, Maia, Maia," he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'm sorry I made you worry about me, I won't do it again, I promise" he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he kissed her again.

Maia rested in his arms for a moment, sniffling back tears she really didn't want him to see. "I mean, are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened?" She looked up at him.

He had hoped she wouldn't ask the question, but it was obvious after all that, that it was going to come up. "Come here," he led her back over to the couch. Sitting down with her. "For the most part, I'm okay." He sat down with her between his legs, curled up in his arms.

"What do you mean for the most part Maurice? What happened?" She turned to face him.

"Well we went to that kids house today and it seems that in addition to beating up his son, he was dealing heroin too. Looks like we busted up a huge drug deal in progress."

"Really? Maybe that's where he got his drug habit. It was a huge bust huh?"

"Yeah, and..."

"And what?"

"And the social worker who was there with us was killed today. Hodgman? He said he knew you."

"Hodgman? Matt Hodgman? I knew him from he Cillian House. Oh God, he had a son and a wife a home."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'll have to go and see them, they'll be devastated." She shook her head. "Who were the officers?" She looked back up at him, happy he was still there with her.

"Baker and Marion," she could see he was affected by their deaths by the look in his eye.

"Did they have families?"

"Not that I know of, but I'm not sure."

"I hope not." She shook her head. "You still haven't told me what happened to you."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I was chasing this guy who ran out of the house, who turned out to be that Markus' father and..."

"Mo?"

"And he shot me."

"Oh my God Mo! Are you okay? Where did you get hit?" She turned and started to peel away at his clothing.

"Hey, hey!" He cringed when she touched his side. "Okay, okay. Hold on sec," he undid his shirt to show her the large bruise.

"Are you okay? I mean did it do any other damage? Mo why didn't you tell me right away that he shot you?!" She ran her fingers gently over the large blue, purple and yellow spot.

"Well I was going to tell you, but you just about divorced me as soon as I walked in the door." He smiled.

"Mo."

"There's no permanent damage, just a couple of bruised ribs babe, I'm fine."

"And a bruised ego I bet." She shook her head at him. "What happened to Markus' father? Did you arrest him?"

"Faith shot him after he shot me," he cringed, knowing she wouldn't like that.

"Shot him? Is he dead?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it. I wonder if Markus knows?" She thought out loud, neglecting to fill him in on what had happened earlier. Things like that had happened at the community centre many times before. "Hopefully he comes by the centre tomorrow so we can talk. I hope he's okay," she brought her hand to his face. "And I'm glad you're okay, you really scared the shit out of me Mo. I can't believe you were shot and didn't tell me. It must hurt so much."

"Believe me, it does. And you didn't help any just now, attacking me when I came in the room." He looked at her innocently smirking.

"Maurice," she looked a him, her face straightening. "It's not funny," she placed a lingering kiss on his neck. "You had me worried to death," removing his shirt from his shoulder, she landed another on his bare skin. "I don't know what I would have done without you." He smiled when she kissed him again and again. "Lilly without her father," he moaned every time her lips touched his skin. "And me having to try and find someone as good as you in bed," she looked up at him and he took her head in his hands, capturing her lips with his. He moaned hungrily, the more she kissed him, the less he felt the pain in his side.

"Baby," he breathed, "there's no way," he took her again. "There is no way," he trailed kisses down her neck, "I'm ever giving this up." He pulled at her sweater, lifting it up and over her head and throwing it to the floor. Biting at her neck he unclasped her bra as she undid his belt and jeans.

* * *

**- MA CONTENT HERE -**

If you would like me to send you this part of this chapter, please e-mail me or send me a message with your name and e-mail address written out in the message and I will e-mail it back to you!

Thanks again for reading! I appreciate your reviews!

* * *

"It's been a while," Bosco chuckled with his arms wrapped around her and his hand in her dark hair. He looked at her, her perfect milk chocolate skin in contrast with his own flushed complexion. 

Maia lay with her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder. She laughed, "What? Three weeks ago is a while?"

"For us?"

She thought for a while before answering. "I guess so." She hadn't even realized. Carefully, she got up from him, picked up her clothes and walked into the bedroom.

"What?!" Bosco sat up in the couch watching her as she walked to the bedroom. Quickly and carefully he stood up, pulling his pants back up around his waist.

"What happened to us Maurice? I mean really what happened?" Maia threw the clothes in the closet and made her way to the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Kicking off his socks, he pulled his pants back down leaving his boxers on, and followed her into the bathroom where she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you okay?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at their reflection in the mirror. He could see that she was looking at her scars, how they riddled her sides, arms and back.

"It's just that, we used to spend so much time together, you know? I just miss spending time with my husband." She wrapped her arms around his, "With my boyfriend," she smiled. "It seems like just yesterday that we met huh? You were the only cop there that actually listened and made me feel better."

"Faith was there."

"Yeah but you were the one who interviewed me. You were the one who listened to me, made me feel like it was going to be okay, even though everything had gone to hell around me." She studied their images in the mirror, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. They stood for a moment in each other's arms, watching one another in the reflection.

"You were hot! I didn't know a single guy in that diner that didn't want to be the one to interview you. I just got lucky I guess," he kissed her cheek. They stood for a moment longer before Maia let go and walked over to the shower, turning on the showerhead.

"Sometimes I wish..."

"What do you wish Maia?" He sat on the edge of the sink, crossing his arms.

She tested the water with her hand, not looking back at him. "Sometimes I just wish we could go back to the way it was two years ago."

"Before Lilly you mean?" He walked over to the tub, removed his underwear and joined her in the shower, the hot water searing like fire against his bruise.

"No, that's not what I mean." Bosco massaged her shoulders with the soap as the hot water washed the suds away. "I wouldn't give her up for the world, you know that. I just wish," she kissed the back of his hand as it came close to her face. "I just wish we could go back to before you know? Or maybe I just wish it didn't happen," she ran her fingers over her scars on her stomach.

"Maia, if there was any way could take _any_ of that back I would," he kissed a scar on her shoulder, "you know I would."

"I know you would, never mind. Forget about it Mo, really. I'm still just a little shaken up from today."

"No. You know I love you and Lilly right? More than anything."

"I know, I know," she shook her head, washing the suds from her body. "Don't worry about it."

"Then what's wrong? Really?" He washed the soap off of his body and turned the water off and following her out of the shower, grabbing the remaining towel off the rack.

"Don't worry about it Mo, really," she continued to dry herself off, throwing the towel on top of the other clothes in the closet and climbing into bed.

"Maia, talk to me. What's going on?" He sat on the other side of the bed.

"Forget it Mo."

"Something's obviously wrong, so tell me what's going on! Is it me? Is it the baby? What?"

"I don't know! I guess I just wish that you weren't a cop sometimes. I just wish you did something a little more _safe_ you know?" She sat up with the sheets wrapped around her. "I mean how long until I'm watching the news and it's you that's dead? How long until you someone shoots you where aren't protected? How long before Lilly and I are at_ your _funeral Maurice?"

"Maia, I'm a cop. You knew that before you married me, before we even started dating. You knew that!"

"Have you ever thought of taking the test, maybe becoming detective or doing a desk job or something?"

"Maia, I have, but the beat is where I _want_ to be, not behind some desk. I want to be the one to haul in those jagoffs in off the streets, not the one stuck with all the paperwork. I like the chase babe, you know that."

"Tell me why you want to go somewhere where you know someone wants to hurt you?"

"Maia this is what I am, this is what I do. I'm a cop. I can't ask someone else to do that for me. So please don't ask me to not do my job okay? Please!"

Just then the baby began to cry in the next room cutting the almost palpable tension in the room. Wrapping the sheets around her tightly, Maia got up from the bed. "Maybe this is why no one can believe you actually got married." She added under her breath before leaving the room.

"What?!" he yelled after her, holding the towel to his waist.

"Shhh, honey it's okay," she rocked Lilly in the rocking chair.

"What did you say?" Bosco stood in the doorway angrily.

"Maurice the baby."

"You know, we've been together for years now Maia, years, and this has never once come up, not even before Lilly. Now almost two years after she's born you come to me with this? No, what gives?" He practically yelled.

"Mo, the baby! I'm trying to calm her down and you're not helping."

"Then answer me. Because I don't think you know how much the two of you mean to me. I was alone for a long time before I met you Maia, a really long time, but I didn't realize just how alone until I met you, and I would do just about anything for you. But not my job Maia, I'm not giving that up. It's just as much a part of me as the two of you are," he began to calm down more and more with every word that came out of his mouth.

He looked at Maia empathetically as she rocked the baby in her arms. He knew how she must be feeling. He then realized for the first time, right there, a little of how his mother might have felt about his father. Every other day he was telling her to leave him, and she would just stick to his side like glue even though he had hurt her almost every other day of their marriage. He was his father and her husband, and there wasn't a week that went by that he hadn't hit her.

He thought long and hard about what he was going to say before he opened his mouth to say it. He knew where she was coming from but his job was also important to him.

"Maia," he walked over and stood behind her in the chair, rubbing her shoulders while Lilly began to settle down a little in her arms. "I can't promise that I won't get hurt out on the beat. I wish I could but I can't do that, and I'm sorry." He walked back around to face her, taking a dozing Lilly from her arms and holding her close to him. Her little eyes struggling to stay open all the while still sniffling back tears.

"I wish I could promise the both of you that nothing will ever happen to me," he looked up at Maia still in the chair. "The best I can do is promise you both, that I will be careful, that I'll do everything I can to make sure I'm as safe as I can be," he looked back down at his daughter, "so I can come home every night to the two most important people in my life." He smiled as Lilly's eyes finally closed. Carefully he walked over to the crib and gently placed her down into it. Standing up, and holding the sheet to her body, she walked over and wrapped an arm around Bosco who kissed her forehead.

"So," she rubbed his back, changing the subject, "when is the funeral?"

Running a hand over his crew cut hair he sighed. "In a few days, they need to organize everything. I've got to get my formals pressed.

"I'll take them in for you when I go to the Cillian House tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks babe."

"And don't think you're off the hook for leaving Emily here all day without even a phone call." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn it! I totally forgot. I'll give her a call tomorrow. Thanks." He kissed her forehead again before sighing deeply and leaving the room. Even though he looked okay, she knew how much the events of the day had affected him. He was upset but she knew he wouldn't talk about it. Not just yet anyway, not before he had some time to process it all.


End file.
